Baile Kumbala
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Milo vaga por las calles de Grecia y encuentra un lugar muy particular… Kumbala... donde todo es música y pasión. (one shot/yaoi)


**Something I can never have  
**

******N/A: **Basado en la canción homónima de la maldita vecindad.

* * *

Caminaba entre las amplias calles y avenidas, sus pasos eran acompasados, mientras su grácil figura se balanceaba casi imperceptiblemente a cada paso; una fría ventisca le dio de frente, moviendo delicadamente su largo cabello suelto. Por un momento detuvo su marcha, por alguna razón que ignoraba, sintió deseos de mirar hacia el cielo, cosa que hizo, para notar solamente cómo en la ciudad las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia, el cielo lucía como únicos ornatos una pálida luna y varias nubes, reminiscencia de la lluvia vespertina. Suspiró suavemente, después se acomodó el abrigo y nuevamente emprendió el camino; miraba abstraído la banqueta mojada por la lluvia que había arreciado durante varias horas, por momentos se abstraía en los reflejos de las luces y la vida nocturna de la ciudad en los charcos que pululaban en toda la acera.

En ocasiones alzaba su vista hacia los rostros de los demás transeúntes. Era entonces cuando se había dado cuenta de cómo los demás evitan a toda costa, en su gran mayoría, contacto visual con los demás. Ante su descubrimiento meneó su cabeza negativamente, no cabía duda de que él mismo lo hacía, huyendo quizás. De qué, de dejar que viesen o de encontrar en las pupilas de alguien más una incómoda verdad. Miró nuevamente hacia la multitud de gente que le rodeaba y que, al igual que él, caminaba presurosa hacia su destino. La única diferencia era que él no tenía prisa, nadie le esperaba a donde iba, o quizás sí, pero no le importaba.

Se detuvo por segunda ocasión en el trayecto, pero en esta ocasión era su propia imagen la que le retenía, ahí frente a un escaparate de esas tiendas departamentales su figura le observaba, ligeramente curiosa, pero con un aire cansino e indiferente que exteriorizaba a la perfección el tedio que sentía hasta de ver su reflejo. Pero verse ahí no le era de ayuda, no le traía ningún beneficio, de nada servía ver una imagen que le dijera lo que ya sabía, lo que sentía. Apresuró su andar, hasta que llegó a la conocida calle, por inercia prosiguió su camino, hasta que al fin pudo distinguir su destino, el lugar en el que descansaría un poco de su propio hartazgo.

El lugar era un recinto para su persona, el discreto bar era perfecto para sus gustos; no era precisamente un local grande, pero sí lo suficientemente amplio como para la banda que tocaba toda las noches y la pista de baile al centro. La luz roja por un momento tiñó su rostro mientras entraba, sin duda el color de la misma había sido la causa de que encontrase casualmente ese exótico lugar. Esa noche había salido a caminar, a despejarse; cuando repentinamente se había topado con la novedad de que estaba perdido en una calle para él desconocida, vacía aparentemente y algo oscura. Pero pronto una luz roja había llamado su atención, el letrero le indicaba que era un bar… una noche fría, la soledad por compañera y un bar fueron lo que lo instaron a entrar.

En cuanto entró reconoció el ambiente, ese aire bohemio que se respiraba, entremezclado con el aroma del licor, el tabaco y los humores de quienes frecuentaban el lugar, la mayoría parejas que bailaban al cadencioso ritmo de la música. Sin duda disfrutaban de la lentitud de la misma, destilaban aquello que se podía calificar de erótico. Pero además había personas como él, que llegaban solas y así se retiraban, pedían una copa justo como él lo hacía en ese momento, mientras perdían su mirada en cualquiera de las sinuosas formas del bar.

Miraba entretenido todo lo que pasaba en el lugar, en ocasiones observaba discretamente a una pareja toda la velada, le gustaba imaginarse dónde se habían conocido, qué sería lo que uno veía en el otro; o incluso el por qué de que escogieran tan peculiar lugar en vez de ir a los tan comunes centros nocturnos de Atenas. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para no concentrarse en su coraje, en su fastidiosa situación, puesto que si lo hubiese hecho, habría causado problemas en un lugar en el que no se le antojaba provocarlos, más bien le invitaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar.

Había llegado a pensar en invitarle, pero hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo, el ambiente parecía hechizar ciertamente, pero la persona que le robaba los suspiros no era del tipo de los que visitan bares perdidos en el centro de la ciudad, ni de ninguno. Además de que ninguno de los dos era del tipo que baila. Pero el intento, si es que valía la pena, se podía hacer… aunque a su parecer ya ningún intento era posible. Si bien la noche era para los románticos, e ideal para las conquistas, en su caso lo era para tratar de dejarlo pasar, de ya no enfrascarse en el mismo, en lo que consideraba un rechazo.

Su olfato pronto identificó en medio de los humores de los ahí presentes, un aroma sumamente particular, era enteramente distinto al aroma que expedía el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano. Sabía quien era, por lo que nuevamente aspiró profundamente del cigarro, dejando que el humo llenase sus pulmones hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno le obligara a expulsarlo suavemente entre sus labios.

Lentamente se deshizo del pesado abrigo, dejando a la vista su camisa negra, que solamente resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, aunque lentamente recuperaba su color habitual con ayuda del calor bochornoso que comenzaba a molestarle; pero ya sin el abrigo estaba mejor, volvía a tomar su vaso con fingida calma cuando un carraspeo le hizo levantar la mirada. Y ahí estaba, el orgulloso caballero de Acuario frente a él, con un traje oscuro y su típico continente impávido. Le miró fijamente, inexpresivo, para después regresar su mirada al vaso y llevarlo lentamente hasta sus labios, después le había ignorado olímpicamente.

Camus le había seguido, de eso no cabía duda alguna, las coincidencias no se daban de una forma como esa, mucho menos con Camus. Además, al onceavo custodio ese ambiente no le era grato, lo sabía, no por nada eran… amigos. Le tenía frente a sí, y curiosamente no tenía ganas de decirle nada, ya había hablado, y si el otro se negaba a enfrentar los hechos… bien por él.

Milo observaba la pista, mientras que el francés, al no recibir respuesta alguna ni señal de haber sido tomado en cuenta, decidió tomar asiento en la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado el griego. Le miró por un instante, era el orgulloso de Milo el que estaba frente a él, pero no sólo eso, sino un Milo herido y por demás bastante molesto. Entendía el por qué y de ahí que estuviera en ese lugar… pensó que le molestaría entrar, pero en realidad el lugar tenía un curioso efecto sedante en su persona. Tal vez era por eso que Milo no se le había lanzado encima maldiciéndolo, sino que le ignoraba para seguir con la mirada perdida en la pista. Sus ojos brillantes reflejando de manera peculiar las luces del bar, su piel con un ligero brillo, producto de las mismas luces que le bañaban, y por último su cabello enmarcando ese rostro de líneas firmes y arrogantes.

La imagen que le daba el griego le recordaba la tarde en que todo se había desbocado, Milo había llegado como siempre que solían conversar. Le había notado más serio que de costumbre, pero no le había dado importancia; conversaron, pero Milo parecía demasiado taciturno, y cuando al fin Camus le preguntó que le ocurría, el griego simplemente se había encogido de hombros.

—Camus, ya no tiene sentido que me lo calle, la verdad es que me gustas. No, es más, estoy enamorado de ti hasta los tuétanos, y no creas que te pido que me correspondas o una respuesta, únicamente quería que lo supieras. Necesitaba poder verte de frente y saber que no me he callado mis sentimientos.

Esas palabras habían dejado al galo anonadado, se había imaginado algo así, pero no estaba seguro si aquella confesión le alegraba o le asustaba… o peor aún, si hacía ambas cosas. Mucho peor fue sentir los labios cálidos del escorpión sobre los suyos, un beso tierno y breve…demasiado quizás. Después de aquel evento, Milo seguía aparentemente igual, aunque sus ojos lucían ciertamente un poco apagados, pero Camus era otra historia, estaba completamente descolocado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y por lo tanto rehuía de la compañía del otro. Su mirada trataba de no encontrarse con la del griego, en fin, se había portado como una colegiala miedosa; por ello no le extrañaba que el peliazul estuviese tan molesto, tenía razón para estarlo, él mismo no hubiera reaccionado mejor. Pero tarde se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que en verdad sentía.

Camus observó un momento la pista, luego sus zafiros regresaron a la figura del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, por un momento Milo pensó que al fin se habría dado cuenta de que deseaba estar solo, pero para su asombro, el francés le extendía una mano, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que le pedía. Renuente e incrédulamente, la inercia más que el deseo de hacerlo, lo llevó a ponerse de pie, y seguir hasta haber llegado a la pista. Por un momento un deseo casi incontrolable de salir corriendo de ahí se apoderó de él, pero el firme agarre de Camus le impedía hacerse ilusiones… haría el mayor ridículo de su vida, y ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que optó que la mejor opción era simplemente la de siempre…mirar el piso. Una vez en la pista, el galo tomó la mano del peliazul y la colocó en su hombro, para después tomar la otra con su mano libre, pues la propia descansaba en la cintura del griego.

Ante el cuadro tan pintoresco que le parecía que presentaban, el escorpión sentía como el color subía por sus mejillas, olvidándose momentáneamente del enfado que había sentido hacía apenas unos instantes. Ciertamente había varias parejas, pero ninguna como la de ellos, un par de hombres, uno claramente ahí más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia. Comenzaron a bailar, una pieza lenta que Camus desconocía por completo del género; al notarlo, Milo únicamente murmuró:

—Es un danzón, pero bailemos como sea.

El francés no sabía que los conocimientos musicales del otro fuesen tan amplios, por lo que simplemente asintió, que no le pisara a propósito ya era ganancia. Pero pese a sus grandes esfuerzos, ambos parecían tener problemas para sincronizarse, ganándose además de uno que otro pisotón, una discreta e indulgente sonrisa por parte de más de una pareja. Ambos estaban sumamente apenados, pero Milo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Camus, ¿me podrías explicar por qué si no sabes bailar estamos aquí, haciendo el ridículo?

—Hacemos el ridículo, como así lo llamas, porque resulta que hay alguien que no se deja llevar.

Milo le miraba incrédulo, pero era cierto, él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llevaran, por el contrario, acostumbraba ser quien llevaba. Siempre era él el de las iniciativas, y fue en ese momento que recordó qué hacían los dos ahí.

—Camus, alguna vez quise dejar que me llevarás, pero ya no. Por ello fui a dar directo a la deriva, y eso no volverá a pasar.

Por un momento el rostro de Camus se ensombreció, era cierto todo aquello. Pero cuando sintió como el griego se comenzaba a alejar, le tomó firmemente, pero ahora intercambiando posiciones, su mano colocando la de Milo sobre su cintura, mientras su igual se sujetaba al hombro del peliazul.

—Ya calla, deja de poner pretextos y llévame entonces.

Milo le miró estupefacto, el ofendido era él; sin embargo, el francés era tan cínico como para callarlo, ¡era el colmo, qué se creía ese engreído francés! Pero todas sus posibles ofensas se vieron completamente olvidadas al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro tan cerca de sí, era una sensación agradable y bastante sugestiva. Por lo que, posponiendo la letanía de calificativos apropiados para ese individuo tan peligroso para su salud mental, Milo inició nuevamente el baile, en esta ocasión, tratando de mostrarle al francés cómo era que se bailaba un danzón.

—Mira francés, no lo haces tan mal—. Milo sin duda estaba sorprendido de aquello, pero lo había hecho por molestar más que nada.

—Lo sé, soy muy bueno en esto.

Había captado el tono y la intención… pero nunca dejaría que el otro le sacara de sus casillas. Ante semejante respuesta el griego comenzó a reír nuevamente, mientras que el chico en sus brazos le sonreía, si Milo reía era que ya no estaba tan molesto.

—Por detalles así me enamoré como un tonto de ti.

Tal aseveración hizo caer un incómodo silencio entre ambos, pero antes de que Milo pudiese si quiera excusarse, Camus tomó la palabra:

—Nunca podrías ser un tonto, ese fui yo Milo…

—No digas más, solo… bailemos.

Una caricia en sus labios le dio a entender a Camus que ya no hablarían más por el momento. Así que sin más, se dejo llevar por el suave movimiento de sus cuerpos, por la cándida sensación de estar cerca de Milo. Se había comportado inmaduramente, pero no por ello lo callaría más.

La pieza terminaba ya, ese había sido mucho más que un baile cualquiera, era una redención y una reconciliación, de algo que, curiosamente, aún no empezaba. El mesero se acercó a su mesa, discreto y sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió al griego.

—¿Algo para su novio?

Milo estaba por protestar ante el evidente error del chico, pero Camus le tomó de la mano, en un gesto más significativo que cualquier palabra.

—¿Puedo pedir lo mismo que tú?

La pregunta encerraba más que una simple orden para un mesero; así que el de los ojos turquesas únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa con su brillante mirada mientras asentía para que el mesero les dejase solos.

Sonaba ya la siguiente melodía, otro danzón. Posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de su ahora novio, Milo lentamente tomó de la mano a Camus.

—De aquí no saldremos francés engreído hasta que hayas aprendido a bailar bien un danzón.

La suave risa de ambos, en conjunto con la música y una que otra palabra susurrada al oído, eran todo lo que habían necesitado para poder diluir por completo tanto las inseguridades de uno, así como el resentimiento del otro.


End file.
